Tampines Primary School
Tampines Primary School is a primary school in Tampines, Singapore. It shares the same building as Tampines Secondary School, although it is not affiliated. History Tampines Primary School started humbly in 1985 at Yumin Primary School and moved to its own premise at Tampines Street 12 in 1986 with a teaching staff of 42 and an enrollment of 1152 pupils in 29 classes. The school was officially opened on 30 March 1988 by Mr Phua Bah Lee, the former Senior Parliamentary Secretary (Defence) and Member of Parliament for Tampines. Tampines Primary School embraces the core belief that every pupil can learn and excel. In addition to the emphasis on holistic education, the school recognises the need to be responsive to the changing needs of education. In 1999, the school’s crest was changed to a tapered ‘T’ to project its forward looking vision as a School of Distinction and strong endorsement in the use of ICT to support teaching and learning. By 2000, the school had acquired 280 computers to provide better support in teaching and learning – a sharp contrast to the 20 computers that were acquired in 1991. From 2004, the school has taken on the multi-approach of furthering the frontiers in teaching-learning by structuring and operationalising the supporting belief that every staff is an innovative and collaborative leader, and in leveraging the school as a learning tool – creating learning experiences beyond the classroom boundaries for our pupils. Action research in teaching and learning became vibrant and PoETEL was introduced as the guiding framework for greater effectiveness in lesson deliveries to fully engage pupils in learning. The three friends has been there, Lim Kwang Jinn, Lim Yi Long and Louisa Soon, only in 2005. In 2005, Tampines Primary School had rearranged their classes, originally P1/3/5 in the afternoon and P2/4/6 in the morning. It was rearranged into P1-2 in the afternoon and P3-6 in the morning, the arrangement stays until 2007. Timothy Mok had did the Gifted Education Programme at the same time. In 2007, Programme for Rebuilding and Improving Existing Schools (PRIME) for the school was confirmed which is the redevelopment and single session for all levels was also experimented on the Monday of each week. By going single session, more facilities were freed up for after school enrichment programmes. The school has implemented single session, starting lessons at 8.00am from 2008. It had several campuses, together with the office building, hotels, and shops. It might also mean that Tampines Street 12 will be pedestrianised since 2015. Newer campuses and acquisition of New Town Primary School had become active since 2008. These includes the Bedok Campus, the Tampines Campus, the Chiau Au Campus, the Queenstown Campus and the new international school at Timothy North, which was being built in 2008, around the diverted Ernest North Road that encompasses new buildings such as IKEA Timothy North, replacing the demolished Lamp North Prison. Mr Kelvin Ang has been given new posting and Mrs Seah Mei Lan, Mrs Pamela and Mdm Lam Mee Yong have completed the contract in June 2018, together with Celestel Tang. The logo was changed in 2008 and it became "Brilliance and Dilligence", and formerly it was "Expanding the School into a Global Network". *Sharida Batcha Sahib is now a principal in South View Primary School. *Lee Li Theng is now a vice-principal in Yu Neng Primary School. *Wong Bin Eng was a principal of St Andrew's Primary School from 2010, until she retired in 2015. *Tan Yap Kin is a principal of Ai Tong School from January 2010 to December 2016, similar to Clara Lim and Tan Yi, Clara Lim had been a Dunman High School student from January 2010 to December 2015. Currently, Mr Tan Yap Kin is now a Cluster Superintendent in Ministry of Education. *Wong Voon Chin had been retired in 2007 and replaced by Lim Kim Swee. *Poh Ah Ting had been retired in 2007, and replaced by Gurcharan Singh, later replaced by Lam Mee Yong. *Woo Peck Cheng has been a Cluster Superintendent in Ministry of Education. *Sharon Siew is now a principal of Riverside Primary School. *Teo Ching Ling has been a principal at Kuo Chuan Presbyterian Primary School. *Mae Quah has been a principal at Griffiths Primary School and now moved over to Nan Chiau Primary School. The new vice-principal is Shanthi d/o Veeraswamy and Ng Cheong Ann. *Kylicia Soo, formerly HOD of Pupil Development, had now been moved to Punggol Green Primary School. *Darren Nonis is now in the Greendale Primary School. *Norhuda Musa has left and retired in 2014. *Teo Lee Hwa retired after 17 years of teaching, which is in 2016. *Dong Yaru is now in CHIJ Toa Payoh. *Edwin Ong is now in Maris Stella High School. *Teo Lee Hwa is now in Guangyang Primary School. *Suhaini Tohid is now in Poi Ching School. *Ng Chuey Tin retired in 2016. *Kng Wee Beng had went to Rivervale Primary School vice-principal. Mr Gymy Yeap and Mr Teo Wee Hong are their technical support officers in Tampines Primary School for some time ago. In 31 January 2012, Tampines Primary School had opened one Massimo Dutti store. There was supposed to be a principal election in 2009 for the newer principal, but it ended up Mrs Veronica Tay being selected. Campuses There are several campuses in Singapore and Timothy North. Teachers during the lifetime *2004: Mdm Teo Lee Hwa (retired) *2005: Mdm Suhaini Tohid (retired) *2006: Mr Don Seah *2007: Ms Wu Ying Ying, Ms Sherylene Soh, Ms Jasmine Lim *2008: Ms Norhuda Musa, Mr Shafiq *2009: Mrs Ivy Lim Facilities Tampines Primary School has 5 blocks (that has lift) and the swimming pool called the "Aquatics Centre" and the basketball court. The school hotel blocks are 12-storey flats, which indicates that there is also offices. There is also a stadium that is once occupied by the Tampines Secondary School. School Rules As a good Tampinesian, pupils must always strive to be the best that they can be and live up to the school motto: "Brilliance and Dilligence". The 3 Broad School Rules are: #Take care of myself #Take care of others #Take care of the school and environment Offenders are being sent to the Bedok Prison, which is located at Tampines Street 91. Break Time TPS has been reviewing its curriculum hours since 2016, in consultation with various stakeholders. The school has finalised a model for 2018 that will support a more holistic school experience for our pupils. In addition we hope to provide pupils sufficient time to rest, study and play. School will continue to start lesson at 8 am. The Early Bird Programme will start at 7.40 am. Pupils are encouraged to be present during the Early Bird programme. We strongly encourage pupils to have breakfast before attending school. There will be a 10-min snack break for pupils at 9.30 am. Pupils could bring snacks to eat in class. In line with healthy living, we hope parents can prepare healthy snacks for pupils. The snack should be a healthier food option and should be easy for the child to manage. During the snack break, pupils are not allowed to go to the canteen to purchase food. Pupils can purchase the snacks from the school canteen before school starts for their snack break. Parents will need to provide their child with a pack of wet wipes to clean up after the snack break. Alumni Alumni@TPS was officially launched in 2007. The alumni was formed to foster closer relationship and interaction among former pupils and staff of the school through social and recreational activities, promote a true spirit of loyalty and love for the alma mater so as to support the school’s academic and co-curricular activities and to develop and promote fellowship amongst former pupils of the school. It comprises an executive committee of 8 members to plan and organise activities for ex-pupils as well as to provide support for school activities such as - *Lau Jiak Night *Golf Game *Networking Night *Reunion Dinner The results of 2016 PSLE was overall even better compared to 2015, so far in 2009 it had no failures. In line with a centric education, TPS would be launching its Makers’ Program this year, to be called Maker Faire Club. External links *Tampines Primary Website Category:Educational institutions established in 1985 Category:Primary schools in Singapore Category:Tampines